Clear Water
by Sukidesuyo
Summary: Kagome knowing that she's too weak gets trained by Midoriko. Soon she is realized of her potential by Sesshomaru, she is taken under his wing to fight for his land. Kagome not wanting to go back to her team agrees. Wary and suspicion turns into trust which turns into love. But the question is who will fall first. See for yourself in the reflection of Clear Water.
1. Hikari Miko

**Heyo Guys!** ❤︎ **This is my first Fanfiction so good reviews? (≧∀≦) Anyways the summary was probably not all that good so read the story and tell me if I did well or not? :) Well here goes! Enjoy!** **ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~**

* * *

Kagome heaved herself out of the well and immediately sensed his aura. Weird I've been able to do that lately.

"Keh took you long enough.." he muttered, standing from the spot he was sitting in. Kagome twitched and smiled rather.. kindly.

"Well, Inuyasha, let's not waste any more time shall we?" "Keh." Kagome got on his back as he dashed off to Kaede's village, but suddenly as they neared the village Kagome sensed an all too familiar aura. Her face grew dim as she gripped his hakama tighter.

"Whats wrong Kagome?! Is it Naraku?!" He said worried by the smell of worry, fear. anguish, and just a twist of mixed feelings. Kagome stayed silent wondering how to put it words that won't make him go dash off. She gave up and said it bluntly. "Kikyo.. is in the area." It scared her that Inuyasha was quiet. Sure she didn't love him anymore, but he was still a friend and she didn't want him dragged off to hell.

Then it dawned on her. "You invited her to stay with us.." It was strange it was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a statement. She blinked back her tears so she wouldn't let him see such a broken and weak part of her. "Kagome-" he started. "Set me down." She whispered not wanting to speak with her voice on the verge of breaking. "Kagome listen to me-!" "I _said_ set me down." She said louder. Kagome was surprised her voice didn't crack. He didn't say a word and descended to the ground a mile from the village. "Go first. I need some time to cool." He nodded. "Come back before dinner." He hesitated about something but decided on not saying for he silently disappeared into the trees.

Kagome leaned against the tree and slid down to the cool dirt feeling strangely exhausted. The tears she once felt on the brim of her eyes seemed to have disappeared. She laughed dryly. She knew exactly why he invited Kikyo to join the group. It's because she was weak. She wasn't fully aware of her powers. She didn't know how to defend herself. She was a burden to the team. Why didn't she realize that?

And in the strangest of moments sleep seemed to overtake her.

'Kagome... Kagome, open your eyes.'

That voice that had the comfort like a mother's woke her from the darkness. Long, wavy black hair reaching to her waist dressed in a common miko garb. Kagome blinked once and then twice.

"Midoriko-sama!" She said startled. This was indeed the original keeper of the Shikon No Tama. She stood up and bowed. Midoriko laughed. "Kagome dear do not address me with such authority. Just call me Midoriko." Kagome eased into the comfort and smiled back. So judging by how airy and comforting this place was, she put aside the question 'where is this place' She just settled with being inside the Shikon No Tama.

"Why did you bring me here? Do you want something?" She smiled. "Your heart is the one that brought you inside the Shikon, Kagome. The question is what does _your heart_ want?"

* * *

To begin with.. it was awkward. Like I-don't-want-to-talk-about-anything awkward. "Sango, wheres the.. the rice?" She looked at Miroku weirdly. "You just got another bowl from the rice cooker like 5 mins ago. How do you not know where it is?" She said looking at Miroku weirdly. "Right! I didn't realize I did that. Ahaha." She ignored him and went back to eating. Finally, she couldn't bear it. "Kikyo can you send your.. soul collectors somewhere else? It's really uncomfortable." She said in the kindest voice she can muster. Kikyo stayed quiet but complied sending them into the trees. Out of sight. She ate all of her meal in still awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha kept sending glances at Kikyo, Miroku couldn't stop staring at her, just straight out staring. And Kikyo's dull and dark eyes creeped her out. She shuddered to feel a chill. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back in 20."

* * *

What is it you want, Kagome? What is it that your _heart_ wants?" Midoriko said softly, not pushing her to answer.

"What I want..?" She said quietly.

 _'Wench, your always so weak._

"I want.."

 _'Just hurry up and go home. Come back in 3 days. You're slowing us down._

"Power."

 _'What? Rest already? God, you're so weak._

Midoriko smiled pitifully at her. This was not what the priestess deserved.

Kagome wiped at her tears smiling through the pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so weak." Midoriko grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, you are the most powerful priestess I have ever met. Do not ever let what people say get to you." The hands on Kagome's shoulders wrapped around her protectively. It reminded her of her mother. She misses her family. Gramps, Souta, Mother, and Buyo.

"Its okay to not be okay, Kagome. It's okay to cry. Don't hold back." That was what she always wanted to hear. Not a lie that it was going to be okay, But that it wasn't okay. That it was okay to cry. That it's okay to let down her wall and just breakdown.

"I'm so tired Midoriko." She sobbed into her chest gripping Midorikos garb as if she was to let go she would be lost and so vulnerable. Like she would break from the fall. Midoriko comfortingly patted her back. After a while when the tears wouldn't come out, Kagome realized what she was doing. She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Seeing a big blob of wetness on Midoriko's shoulder she blushed harder. Midoriko laughed.

"Well I was about to train you today, but let's move that schedule to tomorrow." Her eyes widened, hoping her ears didn't hear wrong. "Did.. did you just say that you're going to train me?"

"Yes. Would you not like me to?" She said jokingly. She grabbed Midorikos hands into hers. "No! Please teach me everything!" She said happy and excited.

Midoriko laughed. "Well then, for now, lets just release your sealed powers." "Sealed?" Kagome questions, confused. "Yes, when you were just a baby your miko powers were so strong they attracted more youkai then your houses seals and powers can fend off. So your mother got into contact with Kaede's reincarnation and sealed your powers. They were supposed to unseal at your 19th birthday. Your 18 right now so I'll just unseal it early." Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor but quickly shut it.

"Well this might tingle a little," she said hover her hands above Kagome's stomach where the Shikon No Tama came out. "Ready... Set.." Midorikos hands started glowing. Kagome screamed and ear piercing scream. Good thing Midoriko plugged her ears before. After 10 sec Kagome stopped screaming and noticed something different.

Her senses got sharper. She looked down to see a golden flower where the pain was. "That tattoo will start glowing when it feels danger." Midoriko informs. Kagome nodded. She can see a golden glow inside Midoriko. When she closed her eyes she can still see the glow. She looked at Midoriko excitedly. "When can we start training?!"

"Tomorrow after you eat your dinner, come here and meditate. I'll appear sooner or later." "Okay." She said smiling.

* * *

The fire crackled as a haze of red and orange flared in directions. A silhouette was the only thing to be seen near the fire.

 _'Kohaku!'_

She saw him die in front of her. She saw the sword go through his heart. She _saw_ him smile his last. But he's here. Her own brother is getting manipulated by her enemy and she can't do anything. She didn't realize she was crying before it slid down her cheek, falling to the floor. She quickly wiped it before Miroku could come out of nowhere.

She held her head in her hands thinking.

'Im sorry Kohaku. Your sister is making you go through such horrible things. I'm not as strong as you say.' She thinks.

"Sango?" Voice questions, surprised. Sango looks up and smiles tiredly. "Kagome. Welcome back." She says warmly. "Thanks," Kagome says back, returning a smile of her own. It was silent as Kagome settled herself on the log next to Sango. "What's got you up?" Kagome says trying to get a conversation going. "Hm? Oh, just.. thinking of Kohaku." Kagome smiled at her sadly. Sango may act strong but was just like Kagome. They were both broken. She wraps her arms around Sango. "I know you're going to blame yourself for it, but don't. It's not your fault. We'll save him. I swear on this pinky."

Sango looks at the outdrawn pinky then at Kagome. She smiled and entwined their pinkies together. "Its a promise then." Kagome grins. "Pinky promise."

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait for tonight she was so excited. But she learned something. Humans are blue, mikos are gold, and youkais are red. Hours felt like days as she finally finished dinner and went to the last spot she was at yesterday and started meditating. She started feeling a hum as a haze of gold glowed and outlined her figure. And just like yesterday, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, thats that! I hope you enjoyed ch1! I really hope you stick with me to Ch2! I swear it will be better and longer! (￣∇￣") Well, Ill see ya on Wednesday! Oh and if you didn't read it in my profile. _**I UPDATE ON WEDNESDAYS AND MAYBE FRIDAYS!**_


	2. The request

Here is chapter 2! Enjoy (⌒▽⌒) ❤︎

* * *

 _Love is not blind,_

 _It sees more_

 _But since it sees more,_

 _It is willing to see less. ❀_

 _-Will Moss_

* * *

Kagome was now ready to wake up when she reappeared in the Shikon. She looked around to see what she saw last time a bridge over a stream with a traditional Japanese house **(AN: just search up 'traditional Japanese house' and you'll get what I mean (●'◡'●) )** covered with sakura blossoms that also decorated the ground. Kagome was so mesmerized by the beauty she didn't realize Midoriko coming up to her.

"Kagome." Kagome yelped, jumping from surprise. "Midoriko! Hello." She said trying to hide her excitement. Midoriko chuckled. "I can sense your excitement from here child." Kagome blushed and grinned.

Midoriko ushered her over to a spot under a Sakura Tree. They both sat down. "To begin with, training lets start with meditating. Now with meditating as a Hikari Miko you need to focus on your core. Bring the power out." Midoriko said, closing her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes already have brought her power out since this morning. She started glowing golden. She continued even as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"How did you already know how to do it? It took me at least a week to get the hang of it." Midoriko asked, surprised. Kagome grinned opening her eyes. "I've been practicing since this morning. Hehe." Midoriko smiled. "Then since your, a fast learner let's just skip the boring stuff. That okay?" "Capeesh Captain!" She said out of excitement. It was silent before Midoriko stood up and smiled. "Well, let's go to the dojo now." "Yes. Lets." They both decided to ignore the comment made by Kagome.

They entered the house and walked past the living room through another door where soft mats were covering the floor. They stood in the middle as the training began.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look how pretty Rin made Jaken!" Rin said giggling, holding an annoyed looking Jaken covered in flowers. Sesshomaru looked at them with amusement twinkling in his eyes, but as soon as it came it left, back to the cold uncaring eyes. "Yes. Very pretty indeed." Rin giggled once more before dragging Jaken off elsewhere.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"Jaken wailed, his voice going farther and farther away. Sesshomaru closed his eyes feeling relaxed under the sun as Ah andUn laid down near him.

* * *

"Now there are different ways Hikari Mikos use their power, but as far as I've heard they forge it to what they want. Like this" Midoriko said holding her hand revealing a blue butterfly that started fluttering away. Kagome stared out in awe. "You try."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on a bunny. A white bunny. She felt something move in her palm. She slowly opened her eyes, scared that if she opened them too fast it would flicker out. A white uh blob sat in her palm. Everything was silent. "Ah well. There's always space for improvement!" Midoriko said encouragingly. "Indeed.." Kagome said trying again only for it to turn into a cloud?

"Well instead of stressing out on that how about we work on physical training?" Kagome put her hand down and looked at Midoriko. "I'm up for anything!"

Midoriko smiled at her determination. "Okay so copy my stance. Yea like that. Without this stance, you will probably feel like if you got pushed you wouldn't tip over." Midoriko explained. "Oh," Kagome said, looking at her feet and arms to memorize the stance. Then all of a sudden Midoriko charged at her and threw a punch at her shoulder just in case if she aimed at Kagome's face and she didn't dodge it there wouldn't be a bruise.

Kagome yelped and moved out the way. "I wasn't ready!" Midoriko looked at her. "An enemy will never wait for you to be ready. Always be alert. That dodge was good by the way." Midoriko complimented. Kagome wore a smug grin. "Thank you- Woah!" Midoriko threw another punch yet this time at her face. Kagome growled. "Oh, that's it."

Kagome swiped at Midorikos legs with concentration she didn't see Midorikos hands swoop in and grab her shoulders. She jumped and flipped still grabbing Kagome's shoulders and flipped Kagome onto the mats. Kagome clenched her eyes for the impact that had yet to come. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a floating pink ball. She looked at Midoriko confused. Only to see that Midoriko looked the same as well. "Ohh," Midoriko said with recognition. "Your powers protected you from the fall. It acted out since you were in a dangerous situation."

Kagome smiled in awe. "That's so cool." She focused on making it dissolve then she thought of something. The ball soon starting falling apart like glass except it turned into butterflies and started surrounding Midoriko. Then in a split second, they turned into knives. One on hovering beside her neck poised to kill. Another in front of her heart. A last on the back of her neck.

Midoriko looked at Kagome then at the knives in surprise. "How?" Kagome laughed in happiness. "They say third times the charm." They laughed and went at it again for another 2 hours.

"Oh yeah. Midoriko? I've been wondering for a while now, but what's the difference between a Hikari Miko and a regular Miko?" Midoriko smacked her head.

"Of course! I forgot to tell you that! Hikari Mikos can forge their powers into whatever they want while normal Mikos cannot. And Hikari Mikos are rarer." "Ohh," Kagome said smiling. "Oh and also tomorrow my group is going to be walking somewhere and then camping for the night. When we get to a designated area where do I meet you?" "To be honest it doesn't really matter just get to a quiet spot and come here." "Oh okay."

"I'm going now, then. Bye Midoriko! See you tomorrow!" Midoriko waved back to the happy girl. "Goodbye."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes feeling pestered by an aura that was staying still for at least 3 hours. He tried not to care, but he couldn't help to feel curious why Inuyasha's woman was so close to him and staying still at that. He followed his senses which led him to her. He stared at her. Was she sleeping? He couldn't get humans, they sleep anywhere anytime. _But you were sleeping just a while ago!_ his conscience reminded him. He scowled. He was resting not sleeping. _Yea yea._ The conscious teased. Sesshomaru ignored him focusing on a sweet aroma that filled his nose. He sniffed and crouched right in front of the human. She smelled good. Like... honey and vanilla. When he looked at her face again he was lost in a pool of sapphire orbs.

"Kya-" She was about to scream so Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand. "Silence human." She nodded. He hesitated before releasing his hand. She smiled at him not knowing what to do. "Uhm. Did you need something?" He narrowed his eyes at her. This human. Why doesn't she fear him? "Can't this Sesshomaru walk around without having a reason?"

"Right," She muttered. "Because walking around means having your face in my face." "Excuse me?" He said. Knowing perfectly well that she knew he heard. "Nothing." She grumbled.

She stood up from her seated position. "Well, I'm going back Lord Sesshomaru. Good Night." "Wait." She stopped and turned back around. "Why do I sense a very strong power in you now?" He said trying to hide his confusion. Immediately a smell of nervousness and caution fill his senses.

"Are you sure you're not sensing wrong or something." She said trying to walk backward slowly. He growled. "This Sesshomaru never senses wrong. Do you dare question this Sesshomaru's skills?" She smiled. "Of course not!" She turned around. "Well, it looks like Inuyasha's looking for me! See ya!" She said and ran before her could ask her why she didn't bow to him before leaving. He sighed.

"Humans."

* * *

She sat on a rock next to Sango, away from camp. It was silent. "Kagome. Are you okay nowadays? You've been going out at night by yourself for the last two days." Sango said her voice coated with worry. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her. "Yea I'm fine! Don't worry."

"If," Sango started hesitatingly. "If it's about Kikyo, you know you have me to talk to right?" Kagome sighed. "It's not about her. Sure I feel uncomfortable, but I'm just going to have to get used to it right?" They smiled at each other. "I know your tired Sango. Let's go get some sleep now." "I could say the same to you." Sango teased at Kagome. "You're about to look like a grandma soon if you don't sleep early." Kagome teased back. "Then we won't know whether Miroku will want you or not." She said poking Sango's sides before running back to camp.

Sango turned beet red. "Kagome!" She said chasing after her.

* * *

"Kagome." A voice said pulling her out of the darkness. "Midoriko?" She said surprised. "Why.. how.. what?" She said confused. Midoriko chuckled. "I am in your dreams dear." "Ohh." She said nodding in comprehension. "What do you need?" "I just wanted to tell you that today I do not want you to come to the Shikon. I will not be present that they. I will be going to visit the dead." "Oh.. okay." "Now wake up your friends are calling you."

"-gome!"

"Kagome!" She opened her eyes tiredly. "What?! What's wrong?!" She said half awake, getting out of her sleeping bag and faced Sango. Well not before stumbling and almost falling face first in the dirt.

"We're going to leave soon. I thought Inuyasha was going to wake you up like always, but he was.. with Kikyo." She said, her face laced in pity for the raven-haired woman in front of her. "Oh really? Well, then I'll get ready right now!" She beamed, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her chest. _No Kagome. You don't like him. This feeling is just worry for a friend._ She reassured herself. Sango stood there confused. Did.. did Kagome really just brush off that comment like it was nothing? Interesting. She shrugged. Well good for her!

After everyone was done packing they headed on their way. She looked at the tree admiring it's beauty for a few minutes before her eyes landed on two couples right in front of the tree. Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing was right in her point of view. She cringed poor tree.. it doesn't even deserve to see that. She mentally wiped a stray tear dramatically, and was about to look away when Inuyasha called out to her.

"Hey Kagome. Why do you keep on looking at us. Are you jealous or something?" He yelled with a smug expression as if to make her mad. She went from looking at the sky to them in the most bored expression he had ever seen.

"Huh? What? Who's jealous?" It was silent and then it finally clicked for her. "Ohh. Me? Nah," She made a motion as if encouraging them to continue. "I was actually looking at the tree behind you." She said laughing. Then walked away whistling.

Inuyasha flared with anger and confusion. _Does Kagome not love me anymore? No. What am I saying. Kagome loves me. She will never be able to move on. She'll only love me._

Kikyo was quiet as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes as if trying to figure out what he was thinking. She didn't know why she was though. She already knew the answer. Maybe it was because she wanted a different answer. Because she was hoping that what she was thinking wasn't it but she was wrong. There couldn't be another answer.

 _He still loves her._

 _;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:_

Inuyasha tried not to let what happened earlier today bother him. But he couldn't help it. She just.. I guess blew him off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called for the third time that minute. "Huh?" He said finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, the suns setting so we were wondering if we could stop for the day."

Inuyasha looked towards the sky now noticing the spill of red clashing with orange across the once blue sky. "Yea. Whatever." Sango eyed him weirdly. He usually didnt say yes until a couple sits and threatenings from Kagome.

Kagome stirred the pot as the fire crackled. She might as well just go to a place to meditate. "Guys eat first. I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go relax in the shower first."

Then abrubtly Inuyasha stood up. "Oi! Wench! I stopped for you! How could you not eat and just go away like that?!" Everyone including Kagome stared at him weirdly. Inuyasha then processed what he said.

" _Was_ what you probably _wished_ I said." He said cooly and sat back down, trying to ignore the redness spreading his cheeks. He looked up to see her still there with a brow raised at him. "Gah! Just go already! I'm trying to eat." He said ushering her along with his hands.

"If you say so." She said, your voice coated with amusement.

She walked along the dirt path already sensing the steam and the sounds of water from the hot spring. She and Sango knew it was there which was why they stopped.

Kagome walked past the water and stopped in an area incased with trees and the faint sound of trickly water. She sat down on the cool ground and crossed her legs. Concentrating she let the golden haze out of her body and opened her eyes. She opened her eyes and lifted her hand. Letting small blue butterflys fly around her.

She immediately sensed an aura but was a second too late for her powers to vanish.

A flash of white appeared before her. "Miko. What was that power?" He asked, no. Ordered. "I don't dont know what your talking about." She said as calmly as she can. He growled at her. "Do not think that this Sesshomaru will buy such an answer." She sighed knowing she won't be able to escape this one.

"What do you want to know first?" She questioned looking at him. He hesitated from asking her to ordering her to stand her gaze down from his eyes, but thought against it.

"Are you a Hikari Miko?" It was a 10% chance that she actually was and if she was then she was an reincarnation of Midoriko. Her eyes flashed curiously. "You know what a Hikari Miko is?" He smirked smugly. "What does this Sesshomaru not know?" She rolled her eyes. Deciding to play along. "Of course, your highness." He frowned.

"Yes. I am a Hikari Miko. Anymore?" It was silent. "Well if you don't have any then-" "How about staying with me?" If she was drinking water she would've died from it going down the wrong tube. Unconciously her face turned red.

"S-stay with you?" She said surprised and nervous. Then Sesshomarus mind clicked. He growled. "I will never sleep with a human, Miko." Unknowingtsly her heart clenched in a feeling she had never felt before. "Oh." "If you haven't known, my kingdom is falling and my once trustworthy comrades stand against me alongside my enemys. I need as many strong," He hesitated. "people I need." She was silent, her blush disappearing. "I will train you and teach you what you need to know." That line caught her a little.

Even though she sparred with Midoriko, Midoriko wasnt a youkai. If she sparred with Sesshomaru she would know how to fight weak to strong leveled youkai. "I know of the dead human staying with you guys. I know how it effects you. You could get a break from it all with me." He tried again. Man, Sesshomaru really knew how to convince someone.

"I will give you my answer in a week." He growled. "That it is too long. I won't know how long to train you for to bring your full potential out. 4 days." "Five days?" She reasoned. He didn't reply. "Okay 4 days it is. I will see you then." He nodded before disappearing off into the woods. She turned around in time to see and hear a person.

"Kagome?"

* * *

 **Well that was the long awaited chapter! AS I PROMISED THAT WAS ALMOST 3K WORDS! I hope you enjoyed it! ღ click the review button down there and say what I could to improve or not! Your reviews encourage me a lot~ ツ**

 _ **UNTIL WEDNESDAY**_


	3. Master and Servant? Never!

I was reading the reviews and I kinda started tearing up. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really do encourage me. For that, I'll give an extra chapter on Friday! (⌒▽⌒)

 **InuDemoness1525** : Thank you! ^^

 **Winterfang** : Thank you!~ ^^ I like how I started it too ;) jk I'm drunk

 **Jelly Belly** : Hey baee ლ(´ڡ`ლ) Thanks! :DDD Btw I post Wednesdays :))

 **Jaz** : Thank you! ^^ But then she would be covered with tattoos. Nice thought, though!(●'◡'●)

 **KeikoTakataxx12** : Thank you! ^^ But if I updated too soon, it won't leave you guys hanging too much! I WILL LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE! BWHAHAHHA

 **Winterfang** : Wahhh! I'm crying~ you actually stuck with me~ ΣΣ( ￣□￣||) Thank you!

 **Supernaturalfan17980** : I love you so far. I'm a Super Natural fan as well ツ

 **Guest** : Mehh Nah lets leave you people in suspense. Just cause I'm an awesome person ღ

 **Princess Yuki-** sama: Thank you! ^^

 **taran taran** : Uh. Yea thanks for the review though (￣∇￣") xD

 **RiseAfterFalling:** Thank you! (▰˘◡˘▰)

 _ **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON WEDNESDAY! MY LAPTOP WAS HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!**_ ** _╥﹏╥_**

* * *

 _I would swim over an ocean for you,_

 _but realize your just a crush drown in pain anyways. ❀_

* * *

 **RECAP**

 ** _"I will give you my answer in a week." He growled. "That it is too long. I won't know how long to train you for to bring your full potential out. 4 days." "Five days?" She reasoned. He didn't reply. "Okay, 4 days it is. I will see you then." He nodded before disappearing off into the woods. She turned around in time to see and hear a person. "Kagome?"_**

 **_NOW_**

"Kagome?" Kagome twirled around shocked at the voice. "S-sango?" The said girl stood there with her bathing supplies dumbstruck. "Was that Sesshomaru?" She managed to sputter out.

Kagome strayed her gaze to the ground knowing that Sango heard enough to know what was happening. She met Sangos eyes. "Wanna take a bath while talking?" Sango nodded stiffly as they both undressed quietly and stepped into the water.

Kagome melted into the water, leaving only her nose above the water. It was silent for a while. They didn't know which person should speak first. "Are you going to go?" Sango said, finally breaking the silence. Kagome rose above the water and reached for the shampoo, scrubbing it in her hair. In mid process of doing so, she paused.

"He will train me. I can get stronger..." I said hoping my voice didn't sound desperate or ashamed. Sango was rinsing out her hair as she responded. "Is it because of Kikyo? Is it because of them?"

Kagome put on hair treatment and let it settle after passing it to Sango. She closed her eyes. "Sango. It's because of me. Sure it's them, but it's also me. Whenever Naraku's clones come I'm always cowering in fear. Not knowing my power to the full length. I can't even help you guys fight..." She said, a tear slipping her right eye as flashbacks of recent fights surfaced her mind.

Sango looked at Kagome trying to see if she was being true to her. After a moment Sango also leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Kagome. Whatever you're doing, know that I'm with you. I don't trust Sesshomaru, but I trust you. I hope that your decision will help you and many others." She said softly. Kagome smiled and turned to Sango while rinsing her hair of the treatment and started washing her body. "Sango. I'm really glad we met. You always help me gain confidence in my choices."

They hugged, trying to spend as much time they have left together before Kagome leaves. Before they knew it they were a teary mess. "Promise you'll come visit every once in a while." Sango sobbed. "Promise!"

:;:;:;:::

Kagome woke up that morning to the sound of moans. Irritated since it was still 4 in the morning. She stomped off to the spring to wash her face and meditate. She was all clean when she finally sat down to meditate. As soon as she crossed her legs, a shadow came out from the trees. Kagome stood to bow only to stumble and fall.

She clenched her eyes wait for the impact when all she felt was a strong arm encasing her stopping her from the fall. She opened her eyes and met his. His golden eyes so cold yet beautiful. It was like the snow. Beautiful but cold at the touch. Then she realized she was staring and immediately stepped back from his touch and felt slightly disappointed when his arm was no longer there. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart alongside her spreading blush.

"Uh. The. I mean. Why?" Was all she could breath out. She mentally hit herself for such a lame statement.

He raised a brow at her quietly. "I came here to observe what you can do for now." She was gently(?) pushed into a sitting position. Was Sesshomaru ever this gentle? Ah, who cares. She closed her eyes, unconsciously letting down her guard. As she started glowing yellow she opened her eyes and formed what she could so far.

First, she made a flower. Then she made a butterfly, bird, caterpillar, worm, dirt, cat, dog. But before she could continue she sensed a very annoyed aura coming off of Sesshomaru. She peeked up at him. "Do you see me as a fool miko? So far you are only forming useless items." She looked back at her dog and pet it as it barked at him.

"Jerk." She muttered making it poof into glittery particles on purpose. He decided to ignore that. She then made a senbon. A dagger and after that a sword. But before she could command it to go away she saw Sesshomaru's hand and allowed her creation to stay longer. She was doing pretty good since she wasn't sweating already. Then Kagome realized what he was doing.

"You might not want to touch that.." She warned. "Since it's made of my spiritual powers it will burn you." He glared at her taking his hand back. "I was not going to touch it." Kagome rolled her eyes and it vanished as she crossed her arms together. "Sure you weren't." She muttered. He ignored her again for the sake of keeping her alive. She looked at the sky as it began to regain its blue reign.

Kagome stood up and dusted off the invisible dust that seemingly almost made Sesshomaru sneeze. She giggled at his scrunched face. "Were you about to sneeze?" He glared at her before his face turned extremely serious. "This Sesshomaru does not sneeze ever." Kagome imitated his serious face, a gloomy aura surrounding them both. "I see. That seems like a very serious illness." She said darkly. It was silent.

"Stupid human."

* * *

It was already the fourth day and soon Sesshomaru was going to go see her. Kagome had already made up her mind in the second but needed time with her friends before she could depart in peace. They stopped near a cliff so she sat on a rock as her mind drifted to her family back in Tokyo.

Would he let her visit them? What if... she started imagining where Sesshomaru kept her in a cellar which went to getting small amounts of food and getting tortured as "training". She shuddered and waited for Sesshomaru to come to her. Seconds went by and soon the sun was setting. She sighed and closed her eyes. Okay, so those orbs are Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. So, she looked around and saw it. A red orb. It was hazy and flickering, but it was right. She opened her eyes. and traced down the spot. She ended in a field of flowers and a Sesshomaru resting against the tree.

She huffed. "Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't bother to put "-sama" to it. His eyes opened and met hers. She walked up to him. "What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet 30 minutes ago!"

He smirked."Good job. Like today, when this Sesshomaru asks for you do not expect this Sesshomaru to come to you. You shall come to me." She twitched in anger and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look here Sesshomaru. When we become acquaintances I ask that we are on the same level and that there is no master nor servant." She said patiently. He looked at her coldly that made her flinch. "There is no same level with this Sesshomaru."

He growled stepping closer to her intimidatingly. She mustered her courage and looked him straight it the eyes that almost made Sesshomaru back away, but he didn't. "Then I decline." She said firmly. He scowled at her. They had a mini staring contest before Sesshomaru finally gave in. "Fine. This Sesshomaru will accept you calling me Sesshomaru and that we will be on the," He paused. "level." She smirked. "I was going to even if you wouldn't let me." He growled.

Kagome laughed and turned sideways walking away while still looking at him. "I'm going to go pack so stay here please?" She said happily and raced back to camp. Then she remembered something. Inuyasha and Kikyo don't know she's going. She bit her lip out of habit. How will she tell them? Then Kagome wandered straight into Inuyasha on her way back.

"Kagome." He muttered not looking at her in the eyes. She cursed. Who knew that time would come so fast. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. Inuyasha looked past her and around. "I thought I felt Sesshomaru's presence or something." He said. Kagome straightened up and looked straight at Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha grew pink. "What..?"

"I'm going away." He looked at Kagome weirdly. "Your funny Kagome. Let's go back. Come on." He took her wrist and pulled her along but Kagome stood her ground unwilling to move. "Inuyasha." She said firmly. Her gaze softened. "I'm going with Sesshomaru. He needs help and I need help. We both get something out of this and I already talked to Sango and Miroku about this." He stared at her taking it all in. "What?" He whispered.

She looked at her feet and breathed in. He looked at her like she was the most revolting _thing_ in the world. She outstretched a hand. "Inuyasha-" "Stop. Get away from me." He whispered shocked. He backed up then ran away. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Of course, it would end like this.

But he has Kikyo. Right?

* * *

She approached camp and went straight to her tent. Sango sent her a worried glance which Kagome returned with a weak smile. She packed all her things and was about to put her backpack on when something, _someone,_ ran right into her and hugged her. Her gaze softened with tears and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Shippo." She whispered gently to his ear. He wailed.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me like my parents did! Kagome!" Her eyes widened and kissed his cheek wiping his tears away. "Then how about you come with me?" She offered. Sesshomaru wouldn't care, right? I mean he has Rin. Who cares. She brushed off the subject and carried him out along with her backpack.

She came out of the tent trying to meet Inuyasha's eyes, but he looked away from her. She sighed and went to Sango. "Bye Sango. I'll miss you." She said, tearing up. Sango sniffed and smiled hugging her. They hugged for about a minute because Kagome had to go. She went to Miroku and smiled at him. "I'll miss you too. You were like a brother to me." He smiled back and hugged her not touching her backside just 'cause it wasn't such a time.

She turned to Inuyasha and saw he didn't want to talk or even look at her. She sighed for the millionth time that day and turn to Kikyo. They nodded at each other. Kagome turned around and started walking back.

God, please help me not to regret this decision.

* * *

 **Oh btw I chose "Hikari Miko" Because Hikari in English is Light. And her powers are like bright as the light idk . I guess her powers are her light or something xD**

 **Well, theres that! Hope you enjoyed! Click the review button and share what you think!~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Sorry guys. I lied. I was too busy to write one onSaturday. TT~TTIm a failureee~~ Okay soIm not really good at sparring scenes or fighting scenesso.. yeah** **don't expect much ahaha.. well let's get started! dun dundunnnndudndudnu yayayyaya-**

 **ALSO THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME KIKYO BASHING CUZ :D IM EVIL TOO , wait patiently my child. Shall the time come soon.~ Lightning-Tenshi-29**

* * *

 _I knew you didn't love me._

 _I knew you loved her._

 _Yet I always tried to win a battle,_

 _she already won. ❀_

 _-Sukidesuyo_

* * *

 **RECAP~**

 _ **She came out of the tent trying to meet Inuyasha's eyes, but he looked away from her. She sighed and went to Sango. "Bye Sango. I'll miss you." She said, tearing up. Sango sniffed and smiled hugging her. They hugged for about a minute because Kagome had to go. She went to Miroku and smiled at him. "I'll miss you too. You were like a brother to me." He smiled back and hugged her not touching her backside just 'cause it wasn't such a time.**_

 _ **She turned to Inuyasha and saw that he still didn't want to talk or even look at her. She sighed for the millionth time that day and turn to Kikyo. They nodded at each other. Kagome turned around and started walking back.**_

 _ **God, please help me not to regret this decision.**_

 ** _NOW~_**

Kagome walked through the trees and stopped, leaning against the tree feeling strangely exhausted. She wiped her sweat that kept on forming. _Was it this hard going to camp to Sesshomaru?_ She wondered. She stumbled across the rocks, careful not to trip. Kagome saw a haze of white and armor.

"Miko-" "Sesshomaru.." She called out weakly before her world went black. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. Sesshomaru sighed holding the human in his arms. He readjusted her, carrying her princess-style and made a cloud under him.

"This Sesshomaru must be going crazy, doing this for a human." He muttered.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Kagome woke up feeling silk everywhere. She then also felt something soft and snuggled into. It smelled like Sesshomaru. She stopped whatever she was doing and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru!? She looked around only to see his fur pelt wrapped around her. She smiled softly and looked at herself. Kagome was wearing a sapphire silk kimono with a white obi that brought out the blue. Then she realized something. She inwardly screamed and touched her hands to her cheek that were glowing a haze of pink. _Did.. Did Sesshomaru undress me? How much did he see?_ Kagome wailed.

"I'll never get married!" "Um.. Kagome-sama?" A tiny voice brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at the said voice only to see a young girl with waist length brown hair and a pale pink kimono on. It wasn't silk though. It was different. Was this girl a servant?

"Kagome-sama?" She asked again, worried. She snapped out of her thoughts and faced her. "Yes? And please call me Kagome." Kagome said smiling.

Said girl smiled back. "Oh and may I ask what your name is?" The girl bowed, flustered, her cheeks turning red. "My apologies, Kagome-sa- I mean Kagome-san." She said bowing. "Ami is my name." She said shyly.

Kagome smiled liking her shy and honest attitude. "Nice to meet you Ami. Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked getting up. Ami's eyes widened and pushed Kagome back in her lying position. "You musn't Kagome-san! You are sick!"

Kagome smiled and sat back up. "I'm fine, Ami. I healed myself when I was sleeping." She reassured. Ami frowned and placed a hand on Kagome's head and one on hers. She smiled. "Oh, you don't have a fever! Well for today please refrain from going outside and eat alot for Lunch!" She exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Lunch?! What about breakfast?" She said, wondering if she really slept that long. Ami giggled.

"Silly Kagome-san. You slept through breakfast." Kagome blushed. "Oh did I sleep that long?" Ami shook her head. "Nope! Only about 12 hours!" She said running about the room cleaning up the mess.

"Oh. Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked again, but Ami already rushed out. "Hmm. I wonder why she is in such a hurry." Kagome stepped out from the bed and looked in the mirror expecting to see a disheveled monster only to see a princess.

Kagome's hair was neatly brushed, falling into ringlets and her pink lips brought out her pale complexion. She turned towards the door and headed out, stopping herself from staring any longer.

She walked down the hallway and saw Sesshomaru's orb, a fiery red with a bit of white and purple? Did Sesshomaru have purple in his orb? Kagome was about to turn the corner when his orb disappeared and in place was 3 similar red orbs coming down the hall. She gasped and froze. _Wait, where am I._ She wondered scared.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." They snickered and cornered her. She looked at them trying not to feel intimidated. "It's a human." Youkai 1 said disgustedly. They looked at each other. "Sesshomaru's getting softer with Rin in the house, but now another one?!" Kagome stood her ground as all of them started sniffing her.

"Guys she's a miko." Youkai 1 said. Youkai 2 took a finger and dragged it along her cheek. Kagome flinched but held still. It cut open and blood spilled down her chin. She clenched her hands in pain.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice leveled. They laughed and looked at her. "Why would we tell you? A weakling?" Kagome flinched before smirking at them smugly and raised a finger before burning youkai 1 with her powers. She then looked deep into each one of them and memorized their orbs. Youkai 1 had red with green. Youkai 2 had red with blue. Youkai 3 had red with darker green than the first.

He growled at grabbed at his burned hand. "You wench-!" He raised his hand as Kagome looked him straight in the eyes as if daring him to.

"Kai. What are you doing?" A cold voice rang out. They all froze except Kagome. She skipped up to him and smiled. "Hi, Sesshomaru! Where were you?" He looked at her, his eyes momentarily softening before becoming cold in a flash. He traced the wound on her cheek barely touching it.

"Who did this?" He growled. They gulped. She smiled nervously. "I'm fine Sesshomaru-" "This Sesshomaru is asking you who did this to you." He said in a louder more demanding voice. She flinched and swallowed. Kagome pointed at youkai 2 as he glared at her.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "State your name and your rank, and what your purpose is in this castle." He said dryly. The two other youkai looked at him in pity. Sesshomaru only asked of this when he was to fire him.

Kagome looked on in confusion. Eiji kneeled on one leg infront of Sesshomaru.

"Eiji Sasaki. Soldier. My purpose is to serve you, Sesshomaru-sama." He said loudly in honor and a tint of shame. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"From today onward you are fired. Do not step foot into Western territory again." He said turning his back and walking away. Eiji flinched. Kagome eyes widened. and looked from Eiji to Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" She stuttered out. They all looked at her. Even Sesshomaru. She felt nervous from the stares but spoke anyway. "Isn't that too harsh?" She squeaked. Their jaws dropped. She was the first person to ever speak back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"Miko, this is my Castle, my rules." She smiled at him and looked at Eiji pitifully. "Yeah but.. I was hoping to try my skills on him later on since he hurt me anyway." Sesshomaru stared at her. They had a mini staring contest before Sesshomaru broke it first and started walking again.

"Fine." He stopped. "but if this happens again, I will not hesitate." "Of course not! Sesshomaru-sama!" Eiji said happily. Sesshomaru nodded and started walking again. Kagome smiled and ran to him. "Wait for me! Sesshomaru!" She said but not before turning to them, winking, and waving goodbye.

She walked beside him and smiled as they conversed conversations.

The youkai stared at them in confusion.

"That was one weird human." "I agree."

* * *

Kagome caught up with Sesshomaru only to end up back in her room. She frowned. "Why are we back in here?" She asked looking at him. Sesshomaru closed the curtains darkness falling over the room and looked at her as if ushering her to get into bed. Kagome pouted. "I'm not sick anymore!" She said with her hands on her hip. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled her onto the bed. She tumbled onto it surprised.

"Rest until noon, miko." _Rest until noon, Kagome! Your sick!_ A familiar voice rang through her head. "Miko. Get in." He said. Kagome unconsciously moved in and her eyes closed automatically. "I will send a servant to you when it is dinner time, miko." He said about to stand up from the chair when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked at her.

"Stay.." She mumbled. "Sesshy-kun.." His eyes widened before realizing that she was asleep. He sighed and looked at her sleeping.

 _Why do you feel so familiar?_

* * *

 **Sorry Guys but when I got here** **I** **didn't** **r** ealize how to keep **going.** **So from today onwards this story is on Hiatus** **because** **my mind has been stuck on a story I've been wanting to write for a while now :D**

 **MY NEW STORY** CALLED _BECAUSE WE MET_ **WILL BE UPLOADED SATURDAY AND IT IS A FAIRY TAIL FANFIC WITH LUCY AND NATSU AS THE MAIN PAIRING. I PROMISE YOU THIS ONE WILL FINISH BECAUSE I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THIS STORY THAT WILL GET UPDATED WHEN I GET AN IDEA.**

 **❀ sukidesuyo**


End file.
